A Wicked Smile upon the Earth
by Eyeball Agent Dez
Summary: Chapter 2, Repetition of a Nightmare, now up! Keep the POV guesses commin'! If you've already guessed it.. well...you'll just see for yourself! Don't ruin it for everyone! It's still doin' the whole 'mistery' thing, But now you find out why she bleeds!R
1. Mirror Reflection

Disclaimer: no, I don't OWN invader zim.though I wish I did, but not the cartoon the little green man! ^.^ well, anyways.I don't own any of this but the idea and the computer I typed it on, oh and we can't forget the strange mind that thought this up. Well, here goes.Hope you enjoy!  
  
A short author's note: this was fueled completely by boredom.if you don't like it, well, then don't read it. That's really all I have to say on that matter.^.^' -.-' well, on with the story! Here goes!  
  
A Wicked Smile upon the Earth  
  
CH. 1 Mirror Reflection  
Day upon day I sit in my room, wishing, hoping, and further more.wanting for my time to come. My time of glory, my time of splendor, and my time of freedom. It's like I've been locked in a cage from which I cannot escape. I have only been able to want for something, however I can never get it. Everything in my dreams seems so out of reach from this world.everything so, unbelievably far away.and yet to me so very close.  
"Please no.DON'T I BEG YOU!" I then sat up in a rage of fear and furry. I whipped the sweat from my face while regaining my breath.  
"It was just a dream." I sat there and thought for a moment.  
"But it seemed so real, you can't feel pain in dreams." I said this with such a shock that I almost fell backwards to notice that it was true. Your body in dreams does not react to your physical body except for the fear and the memory. You have no nerve endings in dreams.so how could that have happened? How could that be possible? As I sat there and thought for a moment I once again whipped my hand across my face to remove the beads of sweat that were forming. I then smelled a very familiar scent. Fresh blood. That was the smell. However, where could it have come from? I then looked down at my sweating palms only to find the source of the smell. I was bleeding. My wrists and a few places on my hands were bleeding violently. I gasped and hurried to the bathroom to wash the blood from my hands and face. As I turned on the faucet and rinsed the blood away from my soon to be discovered, untouched skin, I was so baffled at what I saw that I came to stagger in speech. I couldn't speak and when I finally formed words from what little syllables that I could think of I shouted.  
"THERE'S .NO CUTS!" I said with a loud shriek and a gasp. Tears began to flow from my eyes. I was as frightened as I had ever been.  
"No.how could this be? How is this possible? Blood cannot escape the veins much less the body without a cut or an opening for it to go through." My heart began up it's pace. I then thought quickly. 'I must get a sample of the blood to verify of whose it is.' I then got up and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a bag and ran from the room. I got a Q-tip from my bathroom drawer and got a drop of the exposed blood.  
"I hope this will do." I said with a sort of a worry in my voice. I was still baffled at how this could've happened. All I knew was that I had no possible way of getting around entering my dad's lab in our basement. I thought it over for a moment and knew it had to be done. I just couldn't get caught or I would have to explain why I was testing blood. Then it would be back to the shrink on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I hated the thought of that. Every one would think that I was crazy even worse then they already did. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day after school I had put the blood in the testing fragulator. I knew it would take around 30 minutes or so to find out the DNA of the person it had come from. I went to my room and stared in the mirror for a little while. Though I really didn't like what I saw, it seemed to pass the time.  
"Why do I have to look like this?" I said not really paying attention to the fact that I was talking to myself and that, it was one of the many signs of insanity.  
"Why can't you be the way that the mind that you hold wants you to be?" ~sighs~ I then caught something out of the corner of my eye. I then turned around while saying "Hey, who are you!?" My eyes then realized that, there was no one there. Perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me from the anxiousness of wanting the blood results to hurry up and process. Yes, that was it.I'll go with that. I then returned to the mirror, only to find the same strange form. Only this time, he was looking back at me. I stood there, in complete and utter fear.  
"Wh-who are you? Or should I say, WHAT are you?" I just stood there, looking at what was formed to be my reflection, staring into his eyes. Yes, those eyes.those horrifying eyes. They seemed to stare at me with such an evil look; I couldn't bare it any longer. I heard a loud buzz and then realized that the test results were finished. I quickly ran to the lab and got the results. All of the tests showed that the blood belonged. to me. Though I had no cuts or recent scars on my body. you cannot disagree with the scientific resource of the matter. I was almost scared stiff. I then heard my father walking through the front door. I got the results and shut off the machine as fast as I could. Just as I had done this, my father walked into the kitchen where I stood looking into the refrigerator. 'Yes! I made it!' I thought to myself with a little mischievous laugh coming from the thought that I had been sneaky and gotten away with it.  
"Why is this machine hot?" My father asked me with a very suspicious voice.  
"Oh, I was playing with my wall-ball again and it went into your lab and hit the machine and it turned on. I just turned it off though." I said making up a quick lie. It seemed to have fooled my father for that has happened many times before. I couldn't help to think of that strange thing that I saw in the mirror not 10 minutes before. That, whatever he was, with those weird, terrifying red eyes.  
  
Ok.now, who's point of view do you think this is coming from.and I'll bet you'll never know. Teeheehee. You have three choices. Dib Gaz or. Someone else 


	2. Repetition of a Nightmare

Ch. 2 Repetition of a Nightmare  
  
"Dad! I'm going to bed, ok?" I yelled to my father.  
"Alright, just don't sleep in too late!" He replied. I didn't give him an answer, I didn't really feel the need to. He knew what I was going to say.  
"Why can't I stop thinking about that . . . thing?" I thought aloud. What was he? Where did he come from? Where did he go? . . .These were all just fragments of the things, the questions, running through my mind. As I lay there on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I just had to . . . look into the mirror again. I hoped not to see the strange red-eyed creature, and yet . . . I needed to once again. My curiosity was raging, and thrashing about inside of me. I had to get it out. I got up from my bed, and wandered over to my dresser with the mirror that I had seen the strange green red-eyed creature before. I could tell it was a male . . . I think.  
"Come on . . . Show yourself. Come out. Come on . . .Come out again!" I said, not really talking to him . . . kind of . . . thinking to myself I suppose. I waited, and waited . . . About twenty minutes had passed, and despite my eagerness . . . nothing. I sighed and gave up after about thirty minutes. I lay back down on my bed, and thought again. Staring at the ceiling like always. A yawn escaped my mouth, and then I realized that I was terribly sleepy. I got up, took my clothes off, and went to bed. I couldn't help but think that I had forgotten to do something, but I had done everything to get ready for bed a little bit ago . . . perhaps, something else? No . . . I had done everything that I needed to do for the day. Oh well. I didn't mind it after that, and drifted off to sleep.  
"Yes, sir. I have everything that you asked for." I said to someone sitting in front of a large computer system. It looked like technology that you would see in a most advanced lab.  
"And the 'problem'?" A voice said to me. I suppose it was the man in the chair in front of the computers.  
"He is . . . Taken care of, sir." I replied.  
"Good. Then, shall we get started?" The way his voice sounded . . . it is as if the voice itself were smiling. "After all, it would be a pity to start without you." I could still hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Oh, yes sir! Whenever you are ready, I am." I replied with what sounded like a cheerful, yet nervous voice. I looked around, noticing the strangeness of this place. It felt so familiar. So . . . strangely familiar. Like I had known every inch of it since I was born. It was dark, and distorted. A laboratory.. It had to be a laboratory. Far more advanced than my father's.  
"Good. Go prepare the H.F.M.C. reactor." He said. Just then, my brain reacted. 'H.F.M.C. reactor - High Frequency Mind Combusting reactor.'  
"Yes, sir." I bowed and ran off through the lab. I got to a large machine and saw a switch. Just as I began to pull it, a hand came over my mouth, and I was grabbed.  
"I can't let you do this. You won't." The voice said as I began to struggle. I bit down on his hand.  
"No! Stop it! You can't! Don't!" I screamed and his hand recovered my mouth, making sure to cover all of it so that I couldn't bite down this time. I tried to scream again, but it came out as a muffled whine. My hands were bound behind my back, and I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down only to find a needle sticking into me. My entire body began to feel heavy and I was helpless to hold myself up. A great pain surged through my back and head now. He released me and I fell forward onto the machine and my arms hit some exposed gears.  
"AAAAaaaah!" I sat up quickly, panting and shaking harshly. I lifted wiped the sweat from my face.  
"The same dream . . ." I said to myself and then noticed it again. "That smell . . . Am I bleeding again!?" I looked down to my hands and noticed, yes, I was. I was bleeding again, but this time, it was worse. It was now on my lower arms as well, not just my wrists. I quickly ran into the bathroom to wash it off again. I had no need to do the test another time, I knew that the blood was mine already. Once again, as the water poured over my skin . . . "No cutes. Untouched." I said to myself. What is with this stupid dream? Somehow, I felt that it could be connected to the red-eyed person in the mirror. But how? I just couldn't figure this out. I went back into my room, and noticed the blood all over my sheets. Lucky for me, they were black, so father most likely won't notice. I got back in bed, and stared at the ceiling for a few good hours, lost in a deep thought. I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight after that again.  
As it got light out, I head the front door open. It was probably father, but I got on my night robe and went downstairs just in case.  
"What are you doing up so early?" He questioned.  
"Oh, I woke up and . . . couldn't get back to sleep." I smiled, making him think it was just another sleeping phase that I was going through.  
"Alright then, just make sure you get enough sleep this time. Wouldn't want to have to take you to the hospital again. But if you need them, the sleeping pills are in the cabinet just in case." He said.  
"Alright." I smiled again and went back upstairs as he went to his lab. I went to the bathroom and stood there in front of the mirror. I stared at it, thinking about the cuts, looking at my hands when my eyes darkened for a moment. Wondering what was going on, I looked up at my face . . .and there he was. The same red-eyed creature that stood as my reflection once before. My eyes widened as I stared at the evil smirk upon his face, his horrifying eyes . . . and the strange color of his skin. "Wh- who are you?" I barely formed the words to make this sentence, and strained to say it. "T-tell me! Who are you!?" I got louder this time. I leaned forward and my hand lifted to touch the mirror. A small snicker was heard, not one that sounded like the giggle of a small child, no. One that sounded of the laugh of a mad man. The green, red-eyed being's lips moved, but not a word was heard, and he disappeared. The room lightened to its normal hue, and I was left standing before the mirror in an overwhelmed state of curiosity. I stood up strait again and looked to the floor in disappointment. I had hoped to touch him . . . I had wanted to talk with him. But no, I was denied of this. I tried to remember what his mouth looked like when he talked. I tried to remember what his lips looked like, to see if I could read what he was saying, but no. I was too pre-occupied with his eyes to pay enough attention. I put my hand on my head in frustration and noticed . . . That I was . . .  
"Bleeding again?" I questioned. But . . . how . . . I washed the blood from my arms, hands, and wrists again. I knew it. He was connected to my dreams. Once again, untouched. No cuts at all. No gashes, no little scrapes. Nothing. I had to get to the bottom of this. . . I had to figure this out.  
  
Sooooooooooo, what'd ya think!? ^___^ Not too shabby, 'eh? ^-^ teehee. Well. keep guessing on that POV if you haven't already. ^_~ If you've got it right by now, there's no way I'm tellin' yet! :P You'll see on your own. ^_^ Kk? Well, Task 1, completed. READ-check. Now, you have a very important mission. *gives a serious look* You must . . . (dun dun DUUUUN! ) REVIEW! o.O If you think that you can do this, and live, THEN HURRY!!! O.O; (god I am such a moron! XD ) 


End file.
